That Night
by Chrliii
Summary: House and Wilson take a walk together at night, with a slight detour. Short. Slash.


_This is my take on what happened in Lucky Thirteen before they met Cuddy at the store. Enjoy and please review. _

_Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Nothing here is mine. It's all Fox's and David Shore's. _

At 8 o'clock sharp that night, House was standing in front of Wilson's apartment. He was curious to find out what Wilson had been doing so secret that morning but mostly, he was just glad Wilson was willing – well, willing enough – to let him know. Things were finally getting back to normal. But in fact, House was hoping to make it a lot better than normal for them tonight. And hopefully for many nights after that.

House had first felt the loss while Amber first got together with Wilson. Unlike his other wives, he knew she could make him happy. And call him pessimistic, but he knew she eventually would steer him away from House. But still he had done nothing – well, nothing more than usual – to separate them because he could see how Wilson really was happier with her there. And he couldn't deny his best friend that.

And after she'd died, he'd completely lost Wilson. For months, they hadn't talked. It was during that time that House realised just how badly he needed his best friend. And now that things were becoming good again, he was thinking it might be time to let Wilson know.

Wilson came down the stairs and greeted House. They chatted for a while as they walked, Wilson purposefully ignoring House's inquiries as to where they were going and what they would find there. But House for once didn't care; his questions were just a distraction while he waited for the right moment to make his move. He was anxious of course – the potential for disaster here being greater than ever before – but he was also hopeful. The way Wilson walked just a little too close to him, the way his breath caught when their hands brushed, the way he turned his head to look at House every few words. House thought he might just get lucky tonight.

"We just have to go through this alley and then you'll finally know what was going on."

But House ignored the joke. A dark, deserted alley? This was it.

Wilson had barely taken a few steps inside the alley when House pushed him roughly against the brick wall. Before he could push himself upright again, House stepped very, very close to him. He looked up into his friend's face, intending to ask what the hell was going on. But what he saw there made him catch his breath. House was staring intently into his face, his striking blue eyes filled with hope and lust. Their faces were so close; they were breathing the same air. Then House leaned even closer. And kissed him.

Wilson's brain, which had been filled with questions and confusion and haphazard thoughts a second before, suddenly went blank. His eyes shut automatically and all he could do was feel. The cold on his back. The burning hot body against his front. The sweet, unmoving lips against his. He could feel both their heartbeats beating too hard. After a second a pure incomprehension, his body took over. Slowly his lips parted and he started to kiss back. This was so good. It felt so right.

As if this was the signal he had been waiting for, House let go of his cane and grabbed Wilson to bring him closer. The sound of the cane clattering on the street woke Wilson up. What was he doing? This was House! He leaned back to put some space between them. They looked at each other, both breathing hard, their cheeks flushed.

"Hum…what is this?" Wilson was surprised at the roughness of his own voice.

"It's a kiss." House looked confused and a little wary. He'd thought things were going well and didn't appreciate the time out.

"Yes…but why?" Wilson thought he knew why; the warmth pressing against his hip seemed like an obvious reason, but he wanted to hear it from House.

House was incredulous. "Come on, now, don't play coy with me. "Oh, House, be outside my apartment at 8 tonight." "Oh, House, let's take this completely secluded alley where we will have total privacy to do anything we want". He tried to imitate Wilson's voice. Wilson thought it wasn't very successful, unless he spoke in falsetto without realising.

"I don't think I said that." But he couldn't help smile a little. This was surprising, but it was also welcome. Though House had from time to time starred in his fantasies and daydreams, he hadn't thought it was something that would really come to be. And he was glad it had, if a trifle shocked at being so publicly manhandled.

House bent his head to Wilson's neck and started kissing and nibbling there between whispers. "See Wilson. I want you. And I can feel that you want me too." Had Wilson wanted to deny it, he wouldn't have been able to find the breath and the words to say it. The lips on his neck were gentle between tiny bites that made him shiver all over. He was hard and when House's roaming hands grabbed his arse, he let out a quiet moan that was rewarded with another passionate kiss.

His arousal was making him dizzy, the heat of House's body burning him everywhere they touched. House moaned, captured Wilson's hands roughly in his own and thrust his hips against him. Kicking Wilson's feet apart, he moved between his legs, rubbing deliciously against the other man as he wrenched his mouth away from Wilson's lips to breathe in some much needed air. House vas very much annoyed when Wilson started speaking again.

"Wait, House! We have to be somewhere." He continued when House only groaned and rubbed their body again in a very distracting way. "Don't you want to know what I was doing the other morning?"

House slid a hand between them as he whispered against Wilson's lips, "I've found something much more interesting here"

Knowing things were likely to degenerate quickly if House kept his hand where it now was, Wilson pushed at House's chest until he was at arm's length. Fortunately, he knew House well enough to not be quelled by the ferocious glare he was now faced with. "Come on. We have to go."

House seemed to consider this for a moment, all the while glaring at Wilson. Finally, he nodded and took a step back. Wilson bent down to retrieve his cane, and he felt a hand on his arse. "But you will pay for this later tonight." The growl in House's voice was deliciously promising.

Wilson straightened up and looked in House's eyes. "I'm looking forward to it."


End file.
